The present disclosure relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. When semiconductor memory is used in consumer electronic devices, it is desirable to minimize the amount of power used by the semiconductor memory, minimize the amount of time it takes to program the semiconductor memory, and ensure that all data is stored accurately so as to protect data from corruption. Additionally, consumers want the semiconductor memory to perform reliably at sufficient speeds. Therefore, improvements to semiconductor memory provide more reliable data and a better customer experience.